


Power of Three

by LulzSecurity299



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Cool Jonathan Byers, Drama & Romance, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulzSecurity299/pseuds/LulzSecurity299
Summary: All Steve wanted to do was apologize to Jonathan and Nancy, now he's howling at the moon.Only in Hawkins.Stoncy.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. The Furtastic beginning

Steve was.. disgusted. 

Disgusted with what Tommy did, disgusted with Carol for encouraging him and mostly disgusted with himself for letting it happen

After cleaning the remnants of the vandalism and harassment at the movie theater, Steve loitered silently in convenient store parking lot as both Carol and Tommy ran their mouths about Nancy and Byers.

" _She must be fucking him..."_

_"Nancy 'The Slut' Wheeler living up to her name" The couple laughed cruelly, Steve looked on in disbelief, they were talking like he wasn't even there._

_Like he wasn't dating Nancy, or something._

_Like Steve wasn't their friend._

_Pressure built up as the hot flames of anger flickered up his spine._

_Steve shook in place, his hands balled up to fists. Black spots littered his vision. He winced, his head felt like it was splitting._

_Another insult flew from Tommy's mouth just as Steve's head snapped to his startled friends. An animalistic noise ripped through his throat._

_"Steve?" Carol asked hesitantly, uncertainty and traces of fear dancing in her eyes._

_Years of following, years of tormenting, years of bullying. All in the name of making himself feel accepted at others expenses. He was **tired** of it. _

_Steve in a fluid motion picked up Tommy, slamming him into his vehicle._

_"Why don't you ever shut **UP** " The almost feral looking boy growled. _

_"Steve?!" Carol cried fearful, pulling at his hands to no avail. The wild look in Steve's eyes faded as he dropped Tommy in shock._

_Steve took a couple steps back, "I-im sorry, I didn't-" Steve closed his eyes tightly, looking away. He took off in a sprint._

_Tommy collapsed on the pavement in a daze. Carol sat down gingerly next to him, wide eyed. The couple watched as Steve's silhouette disappeared into the woods._

\-----------------------------------

After some time aimlessly running, Steve had slowed down till into he was in a slow walk.

He wasn't quite sure where he was, it didn't matter to him anyway.

Steve's eyes drooped, he was tired. His chest felt hollow, he just wanted to go home and lay in his bed, not do a damn thing till he felt like facing the music. 

That wasn't the Harrington way, his 'father' would tell him, you always had to face problems head on.

Steve was like his mother in that way, another reason his father despised him. 

Despite that, deep down Steve knew it was wrong, watching Tommy spray that crap. He shouldn't have been so jealous, angry. He should've talked to Nancy, not assumed she slept with Byers and fly off the rails.

He shouldn't have been so angry at Byers, saying all that shit about his mom, his _missing brother._ How much of an asshole could he be?! 

His anger at Tommy had been justified, he reasons. Tommy was talking all that shit about Nance and Byers, he shouldn't be running his mouth off.

"Stupid… stupid."

Steve grimaced, realising that only made him a hypocrite, seeing how he was doing the same thing not even a hour ago? Might've been longer, he didn't know how much time had passed since the fight.

The fight. 

Steve raised a tentative hand to his face, bracing himself for discomfort. His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion when he couldn't feel anything. 

Steve stopped walking, wondering why the only pain he was feeling was the Nancy size hole in his heart. 

Steve huffed, shoving his hands roughly back into his pockets. He didn't deserve to feel pity, especially for himself. 

' _I don't even deserve her_..' Steve bitterly thought, kicking a stray rock. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake that thought away. 

Back on track Steve, first things first, he had to find Byers and apologize. 

Jonathan didn't deserve his words, much less his fists he had the audacity to throw. 

He started feeling better, knowing he now had a plan of action. Jonathan, Nancy, apologies. He cracked a brief smile, when all of a sudden a dark revelation entered his mind. 

"My car! Fuck! I left- dammit, that bastard is probably going to-" Steve snarled, turning and swinging his fist blindly.

A resonating thud echoed as his knuckles made harsh contact with wood. Steve flinched, expecting pain, surprised he felt nothing, no pain, not anything.

Emptiness. 

"Whatever" Steve muttered angrily, brushing away imaginary dirt, not bothering to look at the tree, stomping away in a random direction. 

As Steve got further away, a tree croaked loudly before tipping, crashing harshly on the forest floor. A large fist sized dent embedded on the oak. 

\---------------------------

"Guess I didn't need my car, anyways" Steve spoke aloud, admiring the words ' _Castle Byers'_ on a piece of wood held above the small entrance of the fort.

'All friends welcome' ' Home of Will the wise.'

' _If Will knew me, he would make an exception'_

"…….." Steve stared, holding one lingering look at the fort before departing. The moment Steve apologized to Jonathan, he would offer his services to help locate Will, it was the least he could do.

Steve wasn't quite sure how he ended up on the Byers property, he wasn't aiming to at first. He just had to get away from Tommy and Carol. He still felt disgusted with himself. 

Not before long the back of Jonathan's house came into view, Steve exhaled, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

A brief thought of knocking on back door crossed his mind, that foolish thought was harshly expelled. Steve grunted before making his away around the side.

Arriving at the Byers front porch stirred something deep within Steve. All sense of composer Steve thought he had, evaporated. His throat tightened, his eye's getting misty.

All the shit he had put Jonathan threw the years flashed through his mind, Jonathan's dark eyes going emotionless every time he looked at Steve. 

He preferred his hate filled eyes, his fist colliding with his face, at least that showed emotion, unlike that dead look Jonathan would gain everytime he saw Steve in the hall. 

Fuck, Steve never hated himself more in that moment. He really deserved that thrashing.

Before he could stop himself, Steve rushed forward, banging on the door in a hurry. 

"Jonathan, Jonathan! You in there man? I-its Steve!" 

Steve held his breath, listening for any sounds of life. For a brief moment he wasn't sure anyone was home.

Till he heard it. Rustling, footsteps that seemed really familiar-

Steve figured he was supposed to feel surprise when Nancy Wheeler poked her head through the door of the Byers home. Instead all he felt was resignation..

Resignation? To what?

Nancy's steely blue eyes met his own soft regret filled brown eyes. He felt choked up already and he hadn't even began talking.

"Steve you need to listen to me-" Nancy spoke, determination blazing in her azure orbs. 

"Hey, Nancy- what-" Even though Steve wasn't surprised to see her here, he still was curious on what she was doing here.

"You need to leave" She spoke, not beating around the bush, her voice hard. 

"I actually walked her- never mind! look im not trying to start anything" Steve pleaded his voice octane rising.

The hand Nancy had on the door tightened.

"I don't care about that, you need to leave" Nancy repeated, her voice betraying her for a split second. 

Steve felt his heart plummet.

"N-no, no, no, I messed up okay?" Steve stuttered, all emotion leaving his body. For a second he was scared he was going to fall to his knees in a sobbing mess. 

"I messed up... I messed up.."

Nancy's eyes softened, she resisted a strong urge to reach out and cup his cheek, to run her thumb over his cheek.

She wanted nothing more to throw open the door and drag him inside, whispering reassuring comfort. 

However, it wasn't the time nor place for that.

"Really... please, I just want to make things right." Steve muttered, rubbing a hand on his chest, Nancy's eyes searching his face.

It didn't occur to Nancy at first but Steve's face was unmarked, unblemished from the fight the two boys had earlier. She stared at him in confusion.

Nancy was sure Steve had been damaged- even the cut on his lip was no where to be found.

She opened her mouth to voice this till she caught Steve looking directly at her hand.

Her bandaged hand. Oh no.

"Hey, what happened to your hand, is that blood?!" Nancy watched his pupils dilate. 

"N-nothing it was an accident" Nancy stammered, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Yeah? What's going on?" Steve hardened, the soft tender look the boy once wore, gone.

"Nothing" Nancy reassured, the lie sounding ridiculous even to her. Steve's face darkened in unrecognizable anger.

"Did he do this to you" Steve grounded out roughly, his features suddenly looking rugged.

Nancy shivered. She had seen Steve angry before, this seemed different. 

"N-no" Nancy stuttered, unable to help herself. 

Steve didn't say anything else as he stormed forward, brushing past the startled girl. 

"No- No! Steve!" Nancy cried out, reaching out for him. A sinking feeling in her stomach.

Steve's eyes scanned the room, taking in everything at once, his anger melting to confusion.

"What the... What is all-" Steve was interrupted by Jonathan, the boy moving at him.

His forearm smashed into Steve, attempting to push him back, finding himself somehow unable to.

"Listen to me, im not asking you, im telling you, get out of here!"

Steve's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What is that smell? Is that gasoline?" Steve questioned as Nancy moved from behind them to face them.

Nancy raised her arms, a gun pointing straight at Steve. His eyes widening in alarm. 

"You have five seconds to get out of here" Nancy reasoned, telling herself this is was the right thing to do. 

"O-okay is this a joke? Put the gun down for christ's sake!" Steve hollered nervously, pushing Jonathan away from him.

Nancy started counting down, Steve gaped at her, was she really going to shoot him?!

"Three- Two" Nancy continued, Steve pushed down the urge to tuck tail and run. 

The lights flickered. Jonathan's face went pale.

"Nancy! The lights!" He rushed to the nail bat, picking it up.

"It's here" Jonathan announced, the bat shaking in his hands.

"Wait, what's here?!" Steve's heart beat raced in panic, unsure what was happening. 

Nancy immediately changed targets, her and Jonathan immediately jumped into conversation as if expecting whatever that was happening to happen.

Steve watched as both Jonathan and Nancy looked upward, communicating with each other. He knew his mouth opened telling them to be careful with those weapons. 

It was all white noise to Steve till an inhuman roar echoed loudly through the house. His blood running cold, every hair on his forearm standing straight up. 

Nancy held her breath anxiously, Jonathan next to her, nail bat at the ready. 

A hole in the ceiling was ripped threw by a large monstrous humanoid creature. The beast fell to the floor, tensed and crouched, ready to strike with unmatched fury. 

Jonathan reacted first, pulling Nancy backward, screeching.

"Run! Run! Go!" 

Nancy sent Jonathan a desperate look, hopefully relaying what she was asking.

Jonathan lunged out, taking hold of Steve's hand, pulling him roughly with him and Nancy. 

The Monster shrieked, lunging out. The trio scampered down the hallway, Jonathan pushing Steve into Nancy, spinning around to face the approaching beast. 

His resolve strengthening, Jonathan tossed his lighter, the gasoline that was put down before, easily caught fire, burning the creature. It's head opened, flower-like pedals, razor sharp teeth.

The Monster roared in pain, suddenly disappearing into the wall.

Nancy held a blank eyed Steve close to her chest, his brown eyes staring holes into where the Monster had disappeared through. 

Nancy released Steve as Jonathan neared, the boy taking lead as he led them to the next room, nail bat at the ready. 

Jonathan exhaled sharply, Nancy walked further into the room. Steve finally back with them, started freaking the heck out. 

"This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy!" Steve started out low before descending into hysterical shouting. 

Steve spasmed, going quiet. His hand shooting to his chest, he hunched over. Black spots entered his vision, warmth shot up his spine. A growl ripped through his vocal cords. Steve started shaking. 

Both Nancy and Jonathan both frowned, staring at Steve in bewilderment, not knowing what was happening to the teenager. 

Nancy took a small step forward, her voice small, laced with concern

"Stev-" The lights flickered, exploding as the Monster appeared behind Jonathan, lunging at him. Nancy screamed, Steve's form shaking faster.

Jonathan crashed onto the carpet, the hideous creature laid a top of him, a massive claw holding Jonathan down. It snarling, it's face slowly moving closer to him. Gunk and slime dripped downward landing on Jonathan's face, some getting in his mouth. 

White hot anger flooded Nancy as she raised the weapon, taking aim, she fired. 

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" The projectiles racing through the air, striking the demon like creature, it screeching in annoyance. 

The monstrous creature rose from Jonathan, turning it's body to Nancy, it rose to its full height, it's head almost hitting the ceiling. It let out a small hateful growl. 

Nancy raised the weapon, attempting to fire as the gun clicked loudly, her heart sinking. She gulped as the Monster lumbered ahead, it's arm raised to strike her. 

Nancy closed her eyes in acceptance, the only thing she could hear was the loud beating of her heart and ripping, she assumed was her flesh.

A deep guttered growl shook the room, Nancy's blue orbs slowly opened when she felt nothing, her eyes landing on a large snout, a large mouth encased around the Monster's forearm. 

With a ferocious snarl, the creature was flung away from Nancy, it's large body crash landing into the wall, it shrieked in a wild rage. 

A large light brown _wolf_ stood hovering above her, her breath hitched.

Panic, anger, fear, all things Nancy saw in it's eyes, it crunched down on four legs, spit flying wildly from his mouth. She recognized one thing prominent. 

All **_Steve_**. 

  


  



	2. The Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy, Jonathan and Steve have a terrifying encounter with the beast from down under.

_**Hawkins, Indiana - 1983** _   
_**Byers Residence** _

_**\---------------------** _

Nancy released a shaky breath, raising a shy hand towards the towering beast.

Wolf, no- not wolf, humans couldn't be wolves. Nancy peeked over at where Steve was last at, remnants of his clothes laid sprawled on the floor. 

Werewolf then. Her gaze went back to Steve, his head was bowed low as she ran a hand through his lightish brown fur, the large being whined, leaning into her touch. 

Jonathan scampered over, falling behind Nancy, not believing his eyes. His eyes tracked over to Steve, nowhere to be found. He looked at Nancy's awed face, both hands now deep into the creature's fur. 

"N-nancy… Steve..?" Jonathan's voice low, guilt ridden mixed with unexpected grief. Steve was an asshole, but he didn't want him to die, not like this, not ever. 

"He's right here" Nancy said, her voice raw, unmistakably strong filled with certainty. Jonathan recoiled back, that was Steve? This gigantic wolf?! 

The Predator, after a few moments raised back to its feet, looming over both human and canine, bloody teeth marks imprinted into it's arm. It shook in rage. It's flower head opening, roaring, teeth showing. 

The sandy colored wolf gently pulled away from Nancy, turning around to face the creature. It stood strong, confident, in front of Jonathan and Nancy.

The wolf bared it's teeth, hunching forward on its front paws, growling as if daring the Monster to try to get to them, to get past him. 

The humanoid creature powered forward just as the wolf, their bodies collide in a steel like impact, the inhuman beast and wolf stalemate from the force.

The transformed beast didn't rest, launching ahead, forcefully slamming the Demon back first onto the carpet before pouncing on top, biting and clawing at its torso, digging in. 

Globs of red-ish black substance splash on the carpet, the faceless beast screeching in rage and pain, it thrashing out with its limbs in an attempt to escape.

The creature's flower head opens up, grabbing hold of the wolf's head, throwing its head backward, the wolf flew overhead, landing hard with a growl.

Both raised to their feet, one on two, the other on four. Nancy from her spot, could actually feel the hatred vibrating from the two creatures as they lunged at each other again

They used the reckless momentum this time to crash into furniture, the walls, back onto the floor, wildly slashing and biting mindlessly, finally stopping with the beast on top, claw marks dripping prominently from it's chest.

The wolf howled with pain as the creature strikes out, slicing deep into skin, more blood flowing from the large wound. The wolf being held down by it's gangly claws. The monster screeching in it's face, gunk and gloop flying. The wolf attempting to snap at the Monster, it's powerful jaws unable to, locked in anger. The animal's brown eyes, glowing with hate. 

Dread filled Nancy as she watched the two beasts clash, it was nothing like she's ever seen, two animals, fighting, wanting nothing to inflict pain, suffering, death. The growls and shrieks somehow getting louder, the noise bouncing in the confines of her head, her sanity going soft like she's going to lose her mind any second. 

Jonathan stayed still, on a knee. His face set in a grim frown as his home gets completely wrecked, by two forces of nature. 

Any trace Nancy saw of Steve was gone, replaced by animal, vicious intent, wanting to maim this abomination. His teeth bared, stained black and crimson from the squishy flesh it ripped from it's enemy. 

Jonathan was stoic as he sat on the floor, stiff as a board in shock, the Creature gaining the upper hand on Steve, awaiting to deliver a death blow.

Nancy yelled out, picking up the fallen nail bat, desperately swinging with all her might. Her safety just a figure of her imagination.

The nails pierce an open wound made from the werewolf, the beast stumbling back in recoil, in pain, Nancy leans back, using her foot to rip the bat from flesh, raising it defiantly. 

Jonathan snaps out from his shock, pulling Nancy back, arms around her waist. The creature looks somehow even more terrifying with how damaged it looked. He didn't even want to think on how they we're even going to slow it down remotely

The Demon stalked forward, its intentions dark, it's claws dripping red with werewolf blood, it's own blood oozing from the many wounds littering it's lanky body. 

The Monster advanced, right into a bear trap.

Twin smiles of relief bloom on the teenagers faces, Nancy stepping ahead, exhausted but determined. 

"Jonathan! Now!" 

Jonathan nods, pulling a lighter from his jacket, flinging it at the weakened creature. It catching ablaze, the wolf gingerly raising it's head, flinching at the creature's agonized roar. 

The Creature ripped itself from the trap, giving out a tired screech. It glanced at the defeated wolf, as if debating to go another round. It thinks better of it, retreating into the floor. 

The electric atmosphere dissipates instantly, a very welcomed silence descending among them. 

Jonathan and Nancy collapse on the ground, adrenaline wearing off. The nail bat falling lifelessly from Nancy's hand, her features go lax as Jonathan rests his head on the floor.

The wolf stands on shaky legs as it makes his way over to them, collapsing on its belly, whimpering in pain. 

Nancy turns her head, brown fur greeting her, she moved closer, letting her head fall gently onto his massive body. Her small hands running through his fur, a small smile playing on her lips. She couldn't see his eyes, but she _knew_ Steve was back, her Steve. 

The wolf turned its head in Jonathan's direction, expectation shining in his big brown orbs, Jonathan crackled a half smile, scooting closer, placing a tentative hand on Steve's fur. The light brown werewolf whined, finally content, resting its head on its paws.

Steve's eyes close first, succumbing to exhaustion and pain as his wounds healed slowly. The two teens following suite, a quiet energy flowing throughout the wrecked Byers home.

\--------------------------------------- 

The three stumble onto the Byers porch, each gazing out into the night, looking for any sign of life. This should've been done earlier, Nancy mumbles to herself, crossing her arms. 

It would've been really bad, if the Monster showed back up, catching them off guard, after all there was so much blood staining the floor. 

Steve whined, hurrying down the steps, twirling before looking back up at Jonathan and Nancy. 

Nancy, ever the observer, marched down, "You don't know how to change back" The canine nodded, sticking its nose in the dirt, a helpless look in his eyes. 

"Try… thinking... really hard" Nancy shot an exasperated look at Jonathan, as if saying, 'Really?' 

Even Steve, cocked his head in confusion. The look not suiting such a large animal. Jonathan shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. 

Nancy rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Steve, moving her hand in a circular motion, coaxing him to transform

"It's okay, It's okay Steve, it's gone. You can come back to me now" Nancy whispered soothingly, running her hand through his fur.

"Use those emotions you felt earlier but, restrict them, control them, can you try that for me sweetheart."

Steve nodded, trotting away, eyes closed. He gathered all his anger and _pushed_. 

Jonathan and Nancy watched in absolute fascination, his body contorting, compressed, shrinking to a humanoid shape, the normal features of Steve Harrington morphing onto his face. 

Steve gasped loudly collapsing to his knees, aching all over. It felt like his body was roughly pushed in a grinder, then spat out and stitched back together.

Nancy rushed to him, falling besides him. She placed a delicate kiss on the side of his head, Steve looked over, giving her a tired although grateful smile. 

"Can you stand?" She questioned, throwing his left arm over her shoulder. Steve shrugged, figuring he could give it a shot. The boy weakly groaned as he tried, his legs wobbly.

"Whoa, whoa!" Nancy half groaned/screamed, Steve letting out a tired laugh at the look on her face, the couple falling in a pile of limbs. 

"Hey Jonathan, mind giving me a hand?" Nancy giggled, quietly shushing Steve who just kept on laughing. 

Jonathan was looking anywhere but them, his face flushed, his hands sweating profusely at his side.

Nancy noticed this, ignoring Steve, she called out, "Jonathan are you alright?" Pulling Steve's attention to him. 

"Uhm.. Uhhh, it's just that H-he's n-naked.." Jonathan pointed out quietly, his face ripe as a tomato. 

Nancy blinked, looking down. 

Steve was indeed naked. She brushed a stray hair away, nothing she hadn't seen before. 

"It's okay Jon, I wont put the moves on you" Steve teased, his other hand running through his wild looking hair, Nancy looking scandalized. 

"Steve! Don't tease Jonathan! I won't help you, if you do!" Nancy hissed playfully, whacking him on the back, a gasp of pain escaping his lips. 

"Nance! How could you? Hitting the injured!" Steve cried out dramatically, holding his free hand to his chest.

Jonathan ignored them and his treacherous heart, walking out to them. He crouched down low, throwing Steve's right arm over his shoulder. 

On three, they lifted Steve, pulling him towards the house.

\----------------------------------------------------

The second they entered the house, Jonathan didn't know where to put Steve, the living room was swimming in traps, and the other room was well-

Destroyed for the lack of better words. 

With a sigh, Jonathan directed them to his room. Jonathan grasped the doorknob, using his foot to nudge the door open. 

Nancy stiffened a giggle at his exasperation, fatigue finally slowing Steve down. Nancy directed Steve to the bed, his naked frame plopping down on Jonathan's bed. 

Jonathan blushed again, Nancy rolled her eyes, moving to his drawer. She dug around, looking for clothes for Steve. 

"M,sorry.. Jonathan.." Steve muttered tiredly, his arms spread wide. Jonathan composed himself, looking at Steve, more particularly his face.

"It's okay, Steve, it's no problem" Jonathan relented, a smile forming on his face, making sure to remind himself to keep his eyes upward.

Not that he wanted to see Steve naked, he just didn't want another memory of Steve to be burned so quickly in his mind again, Especially of his-

That. Yeah. He liked girls, thank you very much. It's just, he's not had naked people on his bed before, ever infact. He just didn't want this to be his first experience. 

Nancy snorted, as if reading his mind. Jonathan's eyes widened, there's no way Nancy was a mind reader, right?!

The girl turned, tossing a black ,'The Clash' shirt at Steve along with a pair of shorts and basketball shorts his way. 

Steve moaned and groaned the whole time putting on the clothing, making a huge show out of it, a cocky smile playing at his lips.

Nancy resisted the facepalm, not finding his actions cute, okay, maybe a little bit cute. Jonathan just stood there, facing the other way, he was done blushing for the day, thank you very much. 

Nancy's shoulder sagged, suddenly tired. She trudged to the bed, falling on it, the bed protesting with a creak. She snuggled underneath Steve's arm, getting comfortable. 

"Your warmer somehow" Nancy commented in a hushed whisper. A thoughtful smile on her lips. 

"Wolf genes babe" his tone playfully smug, she resisted the urge to hit him. 

He knew they we're going to have to talk about it, he desperately wanted answers, to rush to a phone and shout at his parents, wondering who cursed him.

Jesus christ. 

Him being a werewolf wasn't even the most shocking thing that even HAPPENED today, what even was that creatur-

"We'll talk about it later Steve" Nancy spoke softly, Steve looked down at her, her beautiful eyes closed, like she didn't need them open to know Steve was freaking out internally. 

Jonathan's dark eyes drank in the sight, a surprising warmth settling in his chest, he bit down a smile, failing as his lips twitched, he turned, moving to leave the room. 

"Jonathan?" Jonathan turned in surprise, Steve looking at him worried, "Where are you going man?" His hold on Nancy tightening. His eyes shining with an emotion he didn't recognize. 

"Uh, the living room?" Jonathan questioned, unsure. Steve shook his head at him like was stupid, "we're not kicking you out of your own room man, come lay down, there's room"

Of course there wasn't room, Steve acknowledged, but damn him if he wasn't going to make it work. 

Jonathan hesitated, it took Nancy opening her eyes, a beckoning look in her eyes to convince him. He shuffled over to his bed, swinging his feet onto the bed, laying down stiffly. He scooted closer to Steve, who's arms were still open wide. 

The tip of Steve's hand brushed against his hair, barely touching, it soothed him in a way. To have him close. To have him and Nancy close.

Nancy was right, Steve was really warm, it was... nice. His eyelids got heavy, conscious soon leaving him. 

\-----------------------------

Jonathan knew something was amiss the very moment feeling returned to his body. He was to warm, warmer then he'd been before falling asleep. 

Fearing the worse, Jonathan slowly opened his eyes, black fabric, the first thing his eyes adjusted to. His shirt, Steve was wearing his shirt. He realised that He, Jonathan Byers was nestled in Steve Harrington's side. 

Jonathan wanted to scream, rip himself away, start running down the road. Maybe it wasn't all bad, he was feeling pretty comf- 

No! Jonathan gently tried prying himself away, finding Steve's iron clad grasp around his waist. He shouldn't be doing this or feeling this way, enjoying the comfort of his bully.

An interesting thought crossed Jonathan's mind.

Was Steve even his bully anymore? Since he got with Nancy, he totally cooled down into a different person, whether he was genuine in the change or simply wanted into Nancy's pants, he didn't know. 

Jonathan flinched at that, remembering those pictures he took of them, that night at Steve's party. 

"Im sorry about this, Steve's a very _handsy_ , bedmate" Nancy's voice filtered from Steve's other side, her tone slightly nervous with an undertone of amusement, like she didn't ever expect to admit the fact with anyone else. 

"Oh.. uh.." Jonathan attempted to whisper, his face flushing. 

"It's okay, Steve is a heavy sleeper, we'd need kitchen ware to wake him" Nancy giggled

"Just wish he would let me go" 

As if directed, Steve's grip lessened, he groaned, turning into the pillow. 

Jonathan stumbled off the bed in a rush, his face red, Nancy followed suit, her face nearly identical. 

"Whew.. He's really a furnace huh?" Let's get something to eat, let this big lug rest eh?" Nancy offered, getting close, tugging on his hand. 

Jonathan just shook his head, his neck now warm. He really couldn't blame Steve for that one. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
"So, you know how to cook?" Nancy chuckled at that, not turning around at the question, moving around the kitchen somewhat graceful.

"I know how to scramble eggs" She corrected, taking the eggs from the fridge, placing them on the counter.

Jonathan bit down a smile, "if it makes you feel better, I know how to make toast" 

Nancy looked at him, playfully, "Oh really? well come on up" she motioned with her hand. 

Jonathan smiled at that, getting up from the table, going straight from bread. 

A comfortable silence descended upon them, they moved fluidly around one another, with natural ease. 

Jonathan leaned against the counter, watching as Nancy flipped a egg. 

"You're pretty good at that" Jonathan pointed out, crossing his arms. 

Nancy smirked at him, "Better then your toast making skills" at queue, the smoky smell of burnt toast scented past his nostrils. 

"Oh shit!" 

Nancy laughed again, sliding the eggs on a plate, turning the stove off. Jonathan fumbled around with the toast, rushing to the trash. 

"You crazy kids having fun in here without me?" 

Nancy smiled wide, Jonathan jumping as if caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. 

"Easy, Byers it's just me" 

Jonathan couldn't recall a time where Steve had spoken to him so calm before and soft as if reassuring him. 

Steve, casually leaning against the wall, arms tucked calmly across his chest. A easygoing smile showing, his posture relaxed. 

He made looking cool, second nature in Jonathan's opinion. 

"Yup" Nancy spoke, empathising the p, guiding a stoic Jonathan to a chair, pushing him down gently, putting his plate in front of him.

Jonathan stole another glance at Steve, judging his reaction to having his girlfriend being so handsy with him. 

Steve's smile got wider if anything, Nancy rolling her eyes.

"Come sit down Steve" Nancy spoke, her eyes sparkling with challenge.

Steve pouted mockingly, "What? Not going to hold my hand like Johnny Boy here?" No real malice behind his voice. 

Jonathan blushed, Nancy shook her head, scooping some egg in her mouth. 

"Johnny Boy?" Jonathan asked, taking a bite, masking his amusement.

"To cliche?" Steve wondered, pulling out a chair, "I'll think of something, don't worry" 

Steve continued cracking jokes over breakfast, to Nancy's and more subtly Jonathan's delight. After yesterday, it was so much easier to talk to him.

After everyone finished, they enjoyed a moment of silence, till Nancy's eyes shifted, the tone of conversation heading to something serious. 

Steve sat up straighter, his hands balling in his lap, hopeful to get some answers. 

Nancy and Jonathan went into what they knew, telling Steve. They watched as his face went through a number of different emotions before finally going emotionless.

"Steve?" 

"Im _fine_ " 

Jonathan assumed he would need to adjust, Nancy noticed also, going to change the subject. 

"Wel-"

"What am I exactly…" Steve interrupted, wanting to get away from the subject of interdimensional monsters.

Nancy's eyes lit up in excitement. From the look on her face, it obvious she spent a lot of time last night thinking about it.

"Werewolf, your a werewolf, Harrington" Jonathan deadpanned, as if that explained everything. He gathered their plates along with his own before heading into the kitchen. 

Nancy shot both Jonathan and Steve dirty looks, the latter not seeing it. 

"While I don't believe it's a simple as that, Jonathan is in the ballpark" a snort was heard from the kitchen, which Nancy ignored 

"You didn't look like a traditional werewolf from folklore or some described in fiction books, which was inspired by said folklore, which isn't the point" Nancy trailed off, humming in thought

"Traditional?"

"Small, hunched over, mindless, only transforming at the sight of a full moon, the process usuall-" 

Steve looked confused, fumbling with his hands as Nancy continued thinking aloud. 

"Steve, when you transformed… was it painful?" Nancy asked, her hands folded, Jonathan sitting back down, looking intrigued. 

"I felt like my head was splitting, but no, I felt like my body was shifting so to speak, it was instantaneous, It felt really weird" Steve admitted, leaning back. 

"And you kept your sanity? Like were you aware of your surroundings?" Jonathan inquired curious, Nancy nodded eagerly, also curious. 

"Yes, I was me, but different, it's hard to explain, like I was me, but not me, something else. I could see more sharply, but color wasn't fully there" 

"The whole time?" 

Steve hesitated.

"N-no… after being hit awhile, I lost it, control of my limbs, everything but I could see myself, feel myself moving, just not in control" 

Nancy reached out for his hand, patting his hand, a sympathetic look on her face.

"It's okay Steve, that probably comes with experience, control is a skill after all" 

"You think you could transform again?" Jonathan wondered, Nancy's head turning to him. 

"Definitely, I feel different, I feel h-him, apart of me" Steve spoke, rubbing his chest absently. 

"Shape-Shifter!" Nancy suddenly exclaimed, standing up, looking down at Steve who was now clutching at his chest. 

"You didn't _become_ a werewolf, you _**shifted**_ to a wolf, that's why you look different, kept your sanity and don't have to worry about looking at a full moon!" 

Steve was quiet for a moment, letting the revelation sink in, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

Great.

That explained the _what_ not the _how._

"Oh-" the trio was startled when the phone rang, Jonathan jumped up, Steve almost shifting again, the other boy rushing to the phone, answering it. 

"Hello?! Mom?"

"W-wait, slow down, W-will… you found h-him? Where? Alright, okay, alright, I love you to, I'm on my way!" 

Jonathan exhaled in relief before hanging the phone up, shaking lightly

"It's Will, they found **_Will_**!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the pacing is a little wonky, that was my first time writing action, hopefully it wasn't to bad, anyways- have a good Saturday!


	3. Intriguing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Eleven disappears, The Party hear a interesting rumor from a source close to home.
> 
> They investigate.

_Hawkins, Indiana - November 13, 1983_   
_The Harrington Household_

_\--------------------------------------_

Steve sighed loudly, sinking into the cold leather of the couch, his hand buried into a bag of barbecue chips.

He was debating on whether or not to go for a run.

There was more then a few perks that came with being a Shape-Shifter, one, He didn't really need his BMW anymore to get to faraway places. 

He still used it however, werewolf travel was highly inconvenient after all. No pockets for one thing, or any place to hold his clothing unless he wanted them destroyed. 

Nancy had been over a few times since then to oversee his phasing, a small journal in hand, scribbling down notes as Steve trotted around his backyard. She still hasn't told him what she wrote, claiming it was just hypothesises. 

It had been a month since everything happened with the Upside Down, a term he came to learn about, before anything though they rushed to Jonathan's car, to the hospital were Will was kept. 

It was a bit awkward for Steve, standing around in the back shuffling around while Jonathan shot forward, tears streaming down his face, embracing his brother's hand.

At least Nancy stayed back with him. She didn't look awkward though, a kind smile plastered on her face, her hair flowing down her back since removing it from the tight ponytail she had. 

After a while Jonathan offered him a ride back to his house, to his extreme shock, his car had been sitting pretty in the driveway. Jonathan shooting him a you're crazy look. 

Steve hadn't wanted to tell him about his fight with Tommy at the time.

Steve wished him well before leaving the car. He stared blankly at his door, the last 24 hours, mentally sinking in.

 _ **Monsters**_ , existed. That was something. Something terrifying, it'll probably haunt his dreams going forward.

Oh and he was a _werewolf_ , cool. 

Steve just shook his head, walking inside

Both things nowhere near the most surprising thing to come out of the whole ordeal, his new found friendship with Jonathan Byers was. 

Steve fully expected Jonathan to go back to looking at him with those dead eyes, after a day or so. So count him surprised when Nancy showed up the next day on his doorstep with a sheepish looking Jonathan in tow. 

Nancy went on a full rant on how bullshit highschool hierarchy was an how they shouldn't let social cues dictate who they should be friends with, pacing around the kitchen, shoving a pastry in her mouth. 

Jonathan stood around awkwardly, hands in his pockets. 

After all, they fought literal _monsters_ together, that wasn't something you came away unscathed.

Sure, Steve had left the house as a Shape-Shifting Wolf but he left something else behind as well, just as Jonathan and Nancy had.

They had a new dynamic together, one Steve had fully wanted to explore. 

Steve found out quickly how different Jonathan Byers was, he was calm and reserved, stern when needed, his touch gentle, his words careful, caring.

He was so ahead of the bullshit life threw at him Steve found himself wanting to know more about him, be around him more. 

Jonathan sat quietly as Steve floundered around his room, going on about Tommy and Carol on how for so long they were judgmental assholes and he was happy to not be friends with them anymore.

Not even once throwing in his face, how he was like that not to long ago. 

It was nice. 

Steve wanted to be more like him.

Already, they spent countless hours in each other's rooms, from his big empty house, to the Wheeler's domestic bliss, to the Byers homey gateway. Just sitting around mostly, enjoying the comfort each other brought.

A silly cartoon blared from the tv, knocking him out of his thoughts. His brown eyes glossy, not really paying attention. He crunched down on a chip, relishing the taste on his lips. 

Steve was now always snacking on something.

That was a ' _side affect'_ Nancy called it, he now required a lot more food to satisfy him. Multiple times already, Steve had tore to the fridge, grabbing at everything and anything in his fridge.

Nancy thought it was interesting, his phasing speeding up his metabolism, he needed a ton of energy and calories to keep on going. 

That meant more trips to the grocery store and takeout orders from pizza places, he had to keep up these abs somehow. 

His hand hit nothing, realising there was no more chips, he groaned, his stomach growling loudly. Steve looked at the overhead clock, it had been a bit since he last ate a full meal. 

Steve got up, stretching, groaning as he worked out the kinks out from his body. 

The second he moved, the doorbell rang, signaling someone's arrival. Steve frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone, Nancy would've called first, as would Jon would. 

"To simple" Steve muttered, heading to the door, wiping his the chip matter on his sweatpants.

The bell rang again, making him walk faster.

" _Coming~_ " Steve called out, his voice high pitched. 

Opening the door, his vision befalling on four pubescent teens, four wildly different emotions on their faces. 

"Uhh, why are a bunch of middle schoolers on my doorstep?" Steve asked confused, scratching the back of his head.

"Why are you wearing my brother's shirt" William Byers blurted out, immediately covering his mouth, cheeks warm. 

Steve blushed hard, looking down at the shirt. It was true, Steve had gotten rather fond of the shirt in the last month. He's wore it on a number occasions, Jonathan hadn't asked for it back so he didn't bother returning it. 

"W-well, uh, uhm, your brother lent it to me, alright?" Steve stuttered uncharacteristically of him, leaning heavily against the doorframe. 

Will just stared at him like he was an anomaly, opening his mouth to inquire about something else when Micheal Wheeler shoved ahead of his friends. 

"Who _cares_ about that! We know you're a werewolf!" Mike accused, not beating around the bush, his finger pointing at Steve, his eyes flaring as if daring him to deny it.

Steve's eyes bulged out wide, wildly looking around incase anyone heard the little gremlin. 

**" _What_?!** Who told you that? There's no way Nancy told you!" Steve was hissing, Mike and the Party's eyes wide. 

"You mean my stupid sister knows?" Mike exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Yes Nancy knows, now get in here before the whole town hears you" Steve gestured, moving out of the way. The kids filed in the house, Steve closing the door behind them.

"Nancy's not stupid by the way, she's the smartest person I know" Steve chided, hands on his hips, leading the children to the kitchen. 

Mike mumbled underneath his breath on how that wasn't to hard, Dustin Henderson throwing him a glare. 

"I agree! Nancy's great!" Dustin smiled a toothy grin, Will nodding shyly in agreement. 

"Didn't she slam the door on your face last time?" Lucas Sinclair pointed out, Mike nodding, if proving his point. 

The four kids hopped on the stools connected to the kitchen counter, Dustin spinning around fast in his seat. 

Steve rolled his eyes, the kids except Will, started arguing about Nancy, if she was great or not, he moved to the fridge, opening it.

Steve took out some meat, placing it on the counter, throwing a silly face at Will who was ignoring the other members of the party.

Will giggled quietly in his seat.

Will was his favorite Steve decided, opening a cupboard, taking out a bag of pasta. 

"Hey! Enough! Have you little gremlins eaten yet, you guys hungry?" Steve questioned seriously, gathering a large pan from underneath the counter. 

"What're you making?" Dustin eagerly leaned on the counter, Lucas looking at him suspiciously. Mike sighed, sitting down grumpy. 

"Beef and Pasta, one of my favorites" Steve replied fondly, putting the pan under the sink, turning the knob. The party, including Mike, cheered, agreeing. 

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" Mike started, looking down at his nails. 

Steve cracked a bitter smile, not answering. He had to, growing up with parents who were constantly out of state, it was either learn how to or eat frozen.

Frozen was good on certain days, lazy days, more specifically. He didn't have many of those. 

When he started highschool as a freshmen, his mother had left him a large cookbook that was wrapped on the counter, before her and his father left.

Steve placed the pan onto the stove, cranking the dial. He turned, leaning on the counter, just looking at the pre teens, a questioning look settling. 

Truth was, he hardly saw his parents anymore, much less received a phone call or two, the show of affection received from them was the large sum of money deposited into his account every month. 

Steve assumes his parent's never desired a child, the news falling into their laps unknowingly, unwanted, yet following through with it either way. 

Another box checked off, Steve thought bitterly, crossing his arms. Steve noticed the party was no longer arguing, instead talking in hushed whispers. 

"How do you guys even know I'm a Shape-Shifter" Steve asked, eyes narrowed, getting there attention

The Party exchanged secretive glances.

"Will told us"

"And Jonathan told him" Lucas added helpfully. 

Will shot from his seat, waving his arms defensively.

"N-no he didn't! Mom muscled the answer out of Jonathan! I just happened to overhear!" Will defended his brother, plopping down on the stool. 

"Jonathan would never betray your trust"

Steve's posture relaxed instantly, his eyes understanding.

"I know he wouldn't little Byers" Steve shuffled over, ruffling his hair, a smile forming on the Will's face. 

"In any case it's no problem, you guy's already know about the-" 

"Upside Down.." Will cut him off, a cold shiver slithered down his back. 

"Yeah! So you were the reason the Demogorgon was so injured!" The curly boy exclaimed, leaning on the counter.

Steve turned back to the stove, placing a finger inside. The water boiling, he held the pasta bag over the water, ripping the bag open.

"Well, yeah but it wasn't just me, Nance and Jonathan did a ton also" Steve explained, placing a large wooden spoon in the pan.

Will beamed proudly, Mike huffed exasperated. 

"Yeah right, like my clumsy sister was any use" 

Steve hid a smile, Nancy's fierce, unflinching gaze, nail bat at the ready, appearing in the forefront of his mind.

"You'd be surprised" The Shape-Shifter cryptically said, ending at that, stirring the pasta.

\---------------------------------------------

"So like, we really want to see you, transformed" Dustin said, eyeing Steve suspiciously, "We don't really believe Jonathan" 

"Or you for that matter" Lucas chimed in. 

Steve resisted a eye roll, like he cared about what a couple middle school nerds thought. But he might as well indulge their curiosity before they did something reckless and spy on him for answers. 

"Sure small children, I don't mind" 

He received four bright smiles for his trouble, Steve already thought it was worth it. 

"Okay so here's the deal, after you wizards or whatever get a good look, im going to give a signal for y'all to go back inside" Steve told them, the group in Steve's backyard, near the edge of the woods. 

"Why?" 

"Y'all?" 

"Ugh, because im _naked_ when I de-phase alright? Don't argue with me dammit" Steve groaned, moving a little deeper in the woods. 

The children chuckled, Steve was just like a mom or something.

Steve stopped just before he was out of the kids sight, turning his head slightly, his visible pupil shrinking theatrically. 

"Whoa.." Dustin struggled out of breath as Steve finally disappeared, leaving the Party's anxiety rising. 

The Party waited a moment, baited breath an all, a resonating thud out in the forest, the loud noise, echoing all around them, the sound of large paws slapping the forest floor, getting louder, a very large creature approaching. 

Will and Lucas took a few hesitating steps back, Dustin's eyes growing large. Mike stood rooted in place, shaking a bit as the area went silent. 

Finally, after a tense moment, a large snout poked through the treeline, followed by it's large head, brown eyes that seemingly shined, it's large mouth, closed, no doubt housing teeth sharper then any blade. 

It's massive body broke plane, all four kids soared back in shock.

" _HOLY SHIT!"_

"ITS HUGE!" 

**"STEVE?!"**

Mike was the only one who said nothing, just trembling in place, his mind racing with endless possibilities. 

The wolf huffed loudly, as if amused, it shook his large head yes. 

Dustin was the first to take a small step forward, his arms in the universal surrender motion. He did that multiple times till he was right in front of the large canine, reaching out slowly untill his hands reached fur. 

Dustin's body deflated in colossal relief.

"It's okay guys, it's Steve alright, you know wolves don't get this big, just look at him!" 

The Party released a collective exhale, each moving ahead to get a better look.

Dustin and Lucas jumped into quick, rapid discussion on how it was possible, if Steve belonged to a tribe, or the Upside Down was involved somehow, or a ancient being cursed him. Some of the ideas being tossed around. 

Dustin broke away from conversation, walking around Steve, examining his torso.

"If we could build a big saddle somehow.." 

Steve yelped, shaking his head, astonished at this little shithead!

_'Hell no! No one's saddling anyone!'_

Dustin stomped his foot on the ground in protest

"Oh come on Steve! Think about it! I don't see any pockets on you, it's a good idea!" 

Dustin then mumbled under his breath on how cool it would be to ride a gigantic freaking wolf 

Steve's enhanced hearing easily picked it up, rolling his eyes. There was no way he would wear a saddle, a top hat maybe but no saddle. 

Will just fell forward on him, landing on the extremely comfortable fur, laughing uncontrollably. He didn't really care how it was possible, it was amazing, the total opposite of the Upside Down. There was no way something this warm, something this, _alive_ could be from such a cold dark place. 

Mike just stared hard, raising a shaking hand. So many thoughts racing, maybe Steve was from there, maybe he knew El, maybe, just maybe h-he knew of a way to bring her back, h-he had to, he had powers too right?! They must be connected somehow, some way.

Mike walked around to Steve's front, boredom basically oozing from him.

"Can we talk in private after this?" Mike questioned quietly, not looking Steve in the eye. 

Steve could instantly tell something was bugging the younger Wheeler, his body tense, he just radiated sadness. If he could see into his eyes, he was sure to find the same thing. 

Children as young as him, shouldn't have to feel such a way. He decided to do everything in his power along using his gifts to help Mike one way or another. 

Steve tapped his paw in acceptance, feeling satisfied the kids all got a good look. He trotted to closer to the pool, shoving his nose in the dirt, letting out a small whine. 

Seemingly getting the hint, the kids slowly trudged to the door. Satisfied, he jogged back into the forest just as Mike closed the door. 

\----------------------------------------------

Steve leaned casually against the doorframe, the pre teens walking in the direction of his car. 

What kind of person would he be if he just let the little munchkins walk home when he had a perfectly functional car sitting in the driveway. 

Old Steve probably. 

He sweat dropped at the bikes sprawled on the ground.

"You can put them in the trunk" Steve assured, not moving from his spot. Dustin stopping, before looking back at him. 

"Give the saddle a thought" Dustin pleaded, attempting to use the puppy dog eyes technique. 

"Forget about the saddle" Dustin pouted, picking up his bike. 

Mike ignored them, waiting for Dustin to get inside the vehicle. 

"So what's bothering you little Wheeler" Steve cursed himself internally, Little Wheeler was not catchy like Little Byers. 

Mike looked down, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Steve's eyes stayed glued to Mike, the brown, compassionate and soft. 

"D-do you know someone named Eleven?" 

Steve's eyebrows raised, "Like, the number? 

Mike scowled, getting closer, "Well do you? She has- h-had powers like you" his voice breaking. Steve stood at attention.

"Like me? She was a Shape Shifter? Was she a wolf too?" 

"No! El had psychic powers! You know, moving stuff with her mind!" Mike ranted, already regretting asking Steve.

Steve looked thoughtful, "That sounds way cooler then what I got" Mike cursing, his lips turning upward, unwittingly. 

"It is.." 

"I hate saying this kid, but-" 

"I figured, there was no way you could've, you've lived in Hawkins your whole life right"

"I just, just thought maybe there was something you could do, it was stupid" a hand fell on his shoulder, Mike glanced up.

"It's not stupid to ask for help, I'll tell you what, I'll meditate on it, see if I find something and let you know alright?" Steve lied through his teeth, wanting to making Mike feel somewhat better.

Mike did in fact look a bit more optimistic, he nodded in agreement. Steve sighed internally, he hated lying to kids, it reminded him to much of his father. 

Steve smiled, placing his hand on Mike's shoulder, "That's the spirit, now how some ice cream?" 

The drive went smoothly after ice cream was obtained, the Party making plans for the next DnD session, it was all wizards and gizmos to him.

A smirk crossed his face, wasn't he like a real life wizard now too? 

That thought kept him amused through half the ride, throwing each kid a smirk as they got off, taking their respective bike. 

Now it was only him and Will left, the boy quietly watching the scenery pass, sporadically licking at the soft serve. 

"Are you and Jonathan friends?" Will asked out of the blue, watching a cat suddenly run up a tree. The boy wondering how cool it would be to run up a tree that quick. 

Steve tossed a hand above the passengers seat, giving Will a side glance. 

"Of course we are kiddo" 

"It wasn't always like that, huh?" 

A sad look flashed across Steve's face, regret forming in his stomach. 

"No, it wasn't, I have a lot of making up to do" 

"Jonathan forgives you, you know?" Will finally looked at him. 

Steve didn't think the Jonathan he knew now could even hate someone, he was to pure, to gentle, but he knew better then assume something like that. 

After all, he hated King Steve, now he was just Steve, he liked being just Steve. He wasn't sure how the populous of Hawkins High, would react to said news. 

"Probably, but I haven't forgiven myself yet" 

"Do you think you ever will?" Will asked genuinely curious. Steve had a hunch he wasn't talking about his friendship with Jonathan anymore.

"Maybe one day" He answered honestly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tight, unpleasant memories of him and Jonathan resurfacing. 

Will looked out the window again, the road to his house appearing. Steve's answer repeating inside his head. 

' _Maybe one day'_

The moment they started getting close to the house, Joyce Byers along with Jonathan flew from the door, waiting on the porch. 

Steve barely put the car in park before Will was grabbed from his seat, flung into Joyce's chest, the woman clutching at him for dear life. 

Steve slowly got out of the car, moving around to the front. Leaning back on the hood, his eye catching Jonathan's, a nod exchanged between both boys. 

"Will I was so worried sweetie, I-I thought, you were gone again," Joyce cried out, burying her head on Will's shoulder. 

"Mom! It's okay, I was just with the Party, and Steve…" Will finished lamely, hugging his mother regardless

Joyce finally looked up, finally noticing Steve. A hard look entered her eyes, he backed up subconsciously, almost falling backwards onto his hood.

"Steve…?" 

"Steve Harrington mom, the one I told you about, he know-" 

"Oh! Steve Harrington! The werewolf right?" Joyce exclaimed, her eyes going motherly again, as if the boy in front of her wasn't a part time 600 pound wolf that hadn't wrecked her home not even a month ago. 

Steve nodded, stepping closer, bowing. 

"Mrs Byers, it's a pleasure to meet you again, im really sorry about.. destroying your home, you have a lovely home by the way" Steve smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

Joyce waved her hand nonchalantly, "It's no problem sweetie, it wasn't as bad as it looked really" 

Steve grimaced, "Still-" 

Steve was cut off by Joyce, catching him off guard, hugging him. This time he did in fact lose his balance, stumbling back in shock, tightly holding onto Joyce so they didn't fall.

Joyce laughed merrily, the noise shocking both Jonathan and Will, seeing how few times their mother actually chuckled since Will returned. 

"Shit, Sorry, I mean, shoot, ugh" Steve scrambled for a response, Joyce falling back into the embrace of her sons. 

"Steve... Would you like to stay for dinner?" A pair of bewilderment on the Byer boys faces, Joyce just smiling at him that soft motherly smile, like everything was alright with the world. 

Steve would kick himself if he passed up such a offer, a unrecognizable, unfamiliar warmness rising up his chest. 

  
"I would like that very much Mrs Byers" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dates are super important for these upcoming chapters, anyone who knows about the timeline knows how close we are to season 2. There's still some stuff we need to have happen before though so stay tune!
> 
> Anyways, I'll post on every Saturday, Friday depending on how fast im writing, Im slow I know, im a slug anyways let me know what you guys think


End file.
